☆°Aspire°☆
A friendly reminder from the admins that it is strictly forbidden to edit any group page that isn't yours!** About ''' Hi! We are Aspire! Thank you SO SO MUCH for giving us this much votes >u< Our leader of our group is: Junko Kimura Our YouTube Channel is: Aspire Idols We decided to not have a motto because we thought our name is suitable for that :3 If it isn't much, please vote for us! >w< '''Latif Zygmunt - CV: @LancheL_ Age: 18 Year: 3rd Year Height: 170cm Attribute: Cool Member Colour: Sky Blue Hobbies: Drawing, Gaming and Humming Likes: Games and Books Dislikes: Noisy Places Main Role in the Group: Lead Dancer and Costume Designer Personality: A little weird because sometimes he doesn't sleep and comes into school like a person who had been sleep-walking, but sometimes he comes into school with a neat and tidy uniform. Backstory: He has a little sister who gave him his red ribbon. He also has a huge bedroom which contains many game platforms. He likes to bake and play with his little sister. He is a childhood friend of Aoi Hideyoshi Aoi told Latif about the club when he was half-asleep, so he just randomly answered. In the end, he decided to join the group as he was interested in it. Aoi Hideyoshi - CV: @NekoPewp Age: 17 Year: 2nd Year Height: 157cm Attribute: Cool Member Colour: Black Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Writing music and Reading Likes: Tamagonigiri sushi, Internet, Books and Music Dislikes: Snakes Main Role in the Group: Composer Personality: Outgoing and very polite. She is usually the one who wakes Latif from his sleep-walking. She wears leggings instead of a skirt since she's not very fond of them. Backstory: She lives alone as her parents are overseas. She has a room which is quite big and has a turquoise and black theme to it. She tends to snack a lot. She is a childhood friend of Latif Zygmunt and a friend of Junko Kimura. Her friend Junko asked her to start the club along with some other people. Trivia: -She usually takes a mage class in RPG games. -Her star sign is Aquarius -Her best subject is music -Her worst subject is home economics -Aoi means "blue" which is the CV's favorite color -Her Japanese name is 秀吉葵'' (Hideyoshi Aoi)'' Ellie Tsukino - CV: @RiiEllie Age: 18 Year: 3rd Year Height: 155cm Attribute: Cool Member Colour: Grey Hobbies: Drawing and Singing Likes: Cats, Eating spicy food, Drawing, Designing and Singing Dislikes: Being brought out of her comfort zone and Enclosed spaces Main Role in the Group: Costume Designer Personality: She is very cheerful most of the time but can sometimes be too assertive. She'll try her best to do all of the needed things but can end up caving under pressure. She tries to hide everything behind a smile, which can make knowing what she thinks very difficult for others. Backstory: She has two older sisters that serve as her models for the clothes she makes. Her dad is a single father since her mum moved away during junior high, but they still have communication. She is a close friend of Junko Kimura. At first, when Junko invited Ellie to join, she was very unsure since she didn't know a lot about idols. She only wished to be the costume designer at first, but Junko and the others heard her singing while showering and encouraged her to sing with them. So, she officially became a member of ☆°Aspire°☆ Haru Kadochi - CV: @Daphene_ Age: 17 Year: 2nd Year Height: 160cm Attribute: Smile Member Colour: Green Hobbies: Drawing, Singing and Visiting the park just because of cats Likes: Eating cookies everywhere and Drawing Dislikes: Seeing people sad and Not having enough cookies Main Role in Group: Artist Personality: Cheerful and understanding. She likes to go around and lighten up the area. She is always the last to show up. Backstory: She lives with her big brother. Her parents passed away when she was 10 and she promised to her mother that she would be the one who cheers everyone up when they are down. Junko is her neighbouring classmate and they didn't talk much. However, since Junko invited her to the club they became more closer, with Haru loving music even more. Kiyoura Yumizaki - CV: @Meikoooooo Age: 16 Year: 1st Year Height: 155cm Attribute: Pure Member Colour: Turquoise Hobbies: Singing, Gymnastics and Art Likes: Cats, Cat toys and Gymnastics Dislikes: Being picked on and People petting her Main Role in the Group: Singing Personality: Very understanding but doesn't like to speak. She can be very antisocial at times but she is very kind. She isn't the smartest of people but will help when she can. Everything scares her. Backstory: She was left in a box in the street when she was a kid, but her master took her in and she's lived with him ever since. She lives with her master's two children. She's always been shy and she's always found it hard to trust people. She likes gymnastics and it's her way of expressing herself. She isn't very confident but is trying to fit in. She loves to sing and is becoming more confident singing in front of others. She was too shy to make friends. Kiyoura ran into one of the members of the idol club in the hallway and decided to follow them to see where they went, thus becoming part of the group. Tori Izumi - CV: @vpyoung Age: 17 Year: 2nd Year Height: 160cm Attribute: Cool Member Colour: Royal Blue Hobbies: Singing, Dancing to random songs, Writing stories and Reading books. Likes: Music, K-Pop and K-Dramas Dislikes: Being left out and Being put down Main Role in the Group: Choreographer Personality: Tori is a quiet girl and she doesn't say much unless she wants to. She will laugh at anything. Even though she is quiet, she doesn't like being left out. She likes taking care of other members of the group. She is polite and well-mannered. Backstory: Tori was a really confident girl when she was little and would talk a lot. When she went into middle school, her self-esteem was lowered because all the other people were amazing at things she couldn't do. She didn't make any friends throughout her middle school years. When she went into high school, her love for music was discovered, especially K-Pop and she would walk around the school with earplugs in. In her second year, she found a poster of ☆°Aspire°☆ and went to check it out. When she saw the other members of ☆°Aspire°☆ practicing, she decided to join. Tori is an only child and she doesn't see her parents much because they are always on business trips. Yuuto Aoyama - CV: @DEITAL Age: 16 Year: 1st Year Height: 166cm Attribute: Cool Member Colour: Dark Lilac Hobbies: Collecting rare figurines, Card tricks and Making RPG melodies Likes: Rhythm games, Drawing, Strategy/Puzzle games, Sleeping, Peanut butter and Stargazing Dislikes: Open water, Tall people, Anything coconut and Sports Main Role in the Group: Composer and Mixer Personality: Yuuto is particularly easygoing and humble. He usually speaks softly and politely and will refrain from talking too much. However, when he does talk, he has a tendency of speaking without thinking what he's going to say beforehand which can often lead to him insulting someone; a vast amount of people would describe him as apathetic or insensitive but he can be considerate. He is very talented and could easily pick up any hobby and eventually get good at it however he is awfully lazy. Backstory: Yuuto Aoyama had never been a socially adept person. So, suddenly moving away from his old home in Fukuoka shook the high school student. He was a city kid at heart and being in a suburban area was strange for the sixteen year old. Joining a month after the school's official entrance ceremony drew a lot of unwanted attention to the first year. Due to him changing schools in only a month people began theorising that he got expelled from his old school and many people spread insane rumours of why he got expelled. This didn't make it any easier for him to make friends. Eventually one of the members of the student council proposed an opportunity to Aoyama. He was to at least attempt to join a club. And thus, Yuuto Aoyama set out to find a club willing to take him in. Long story short: no luck. Until he saw a poster stapled right in the centre of the notice board that read " Idol Club in need of members!!". A school idol club didn't sound too appealing at first. Yeah, he liked music but he felt as if he wouldn't be much help to the group. He'd never really performed in front of anyone but Yuuto decided to at least give it a shot. Upon turning up to the room mentioned on the poster he was pleasantly surprised to be greeted kindly by the few members they had and seeing how much they wanted their club to be made official by the school, Yuuto couldn't refuse. Junko Kimura - CV: KeiriiChan Age: 17 Year: 2nd Year Height: 165cm Attribute: Smile Member Colour: Red Hobbies: Singing, Listening to music, Dance, Watching idol videos, Making sweets, Reading fashion magazines, Running and Visiting the MARMALADE CAFÉ Likes: Music, Idols, Theatre, Tea, Mystery novels and Anime Dislikes: Being lost, Insects and Dogs Main Role in the Group: Leader and Choreographer Personality: Junko is an optimist, cheerful and determined with a can-do attitude. She isn't afraid to take risks and always tries her best. However, she can easily become forgetful if she doesn't write things down in her notebook. Because of this, she always makes sure she takes her notebook with her at all times and can panic if she doesn't know where it is. Backstory: Junko lives in a small house with her mum, dad and younger brother. Her parents run a bike shop, so Junko often helps out during the weekends and when it's busy. When she was a 1st Year, Junko went to a famous idol group concert for her birthday. She thought they shined and sparkled so brightly together, like the stars in the sky. She loved idols and from that day she wished that she could shine brightly on stage with her friends too - just like the idol group did! She is a close friend of Ellie Tsukino and Aoi Hideyoshi, a neighbour of Aoi Hideyoshi, a friend of Yui Kurohashi and a classmate of Haru Kadochi. The story so far: After Junko heard an amazing idol group perform, she felt inspired to create a Kotohajime High School Idol Club with her friends as she knew several of them had a good singing voice. She invited her close friends Aoi, Ellie and Yui to help start the club with her. However, four members wasn't enough to create an official club, so with her friends, Junko put up posters and handed out leaflets to students, in hopes to find more people who were interested in joining. During music class, Junko noticed her classmate Haru's talent for singing, so Junko invited her to join the idol club whilst they were sitting next to each other in class. In response, Haru accepted the invitation and Junko was delighted. With enough members, the club became official and more people started to join. A week before 2nd year started, in the summer break, Junko and her friends went to the MARMALADE CAFÉ to get something to eat, when they saw a singer performing called Claramielia whom Junko recognised from school. Junko often came to see Claramielia's performances at the café and was a fan of hers, so after Claramielia's performance Junko invited Claramielia to join her and her friends at the idol club. A couple of months later, Junko found an advertisement for an idol competition on the internet, so she showed it to her friends in the idol club. ☆°Aspire°☆ was born! Stage Entries Once this group submits work for a stage, their work will appear here. Event Entries Once this group submits work for an event, their work will appear here. Category:Group __FORCETOC__